Con esa mentira bastaría
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: Katherine Beckett despierta tras la operación que le ha salvado la vida. Mientras dormía, su mente ha reflexionado sobre su vida y lo que va a hacer con Castle, sobre su futuro. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuándo el escritor vaya a verla? (ONE-SHOT)


**Bueno, esta idea vino a mí durante un viaje a Madrid en coche. 6 horitas dan para mucho... ¡Espero que os guste! Comentad, plis :) **

**PD: Pronto continuaré mis otras historias, ya que terminé el colegio.**

* * *

**CON ESA MENTIRA BASTARÍA**

_"Vida, uno de los muchos sustantivos que admiten un posesivo delante, el cual puede modificar totalmente el significado de la palabra. No solo te da derecho a poseerla, sino también a cambiarla, desarrollarla, destrozarla y aun así, seguir viviéndola._

_En definitiva: mi vida, tu vida, su vida. No estoy conjugando, simplemente atribuyéndole un dueño a una simple palabra. Pero, ¿qué seríamos nosotros sin esa simple palabra? Nada. Nos condiciona y nos hace ser quien somos._

_Antes de nada, disculparme por este rollo que os voy a soltar, pero la morfina hace que me ponga filosófica. Cuando ya se van pasando los efectos, y mi mente se libera de esa bruma indolora, comienza a trabajar a toda velocidad, cuestionándose cualquier pequeño detalle. Aun me duele el pecho, pero voy recuperando fuerzas poco a poco, aunque todavía no he despertado. Supongo que, cuando lo haga, me encontraré en una habitación de hospital, rodeada de la gente que me importa._

_Pero volvamos a la vida. La han plasmado de diferentes formas a través de metáforas, para hacerla más comprensible, más cercana, más…_ humana. _La vida es como un río, la vida es como un laberinto, la vida como un camino plagado de piedras, como una carrera de obstáculos… Yo más bien la veo como una carretera con un final fijado, pero que tú no sabes cuándo llegarás a él, ni dónde está. Nos limitamos a conducir por ella, guiados por un destino, que nos aconseja coger unas salidas y pasar de otras. Puedes ignorarle o puedes seguirle a rajatabla. Esa es nuestra forma de desarrollarla, de vivirla, de cambiarla y destrozarla._

_Muchas veces hay accidentes. Como cuando chocas con otro coche, con otra vida con su respectivo posesivo, y te quedas en la cuneta, mirando sobrecogido, como acuden las ambulancias a ponerte dos tiritas y darte una palmada en el culo mientras te dicen_ "Ala, sigue tu camino". _Unas veces vuelves a meterte en el coche y les obedeces, continuando tu viaje. Simplemente, olvidas que has chocado con esa persona, porque no era el momento o no era la indicada. Sigues adelante, aunque vayas con miedo de chocar otra vez._

_Sin embargo, muchas veces no puedes seguir adelante, no solo. Comienzas a compartir carretera con el otro componente del accidente, a compartir tú viaje, ahora guiados por dos destinos que suelen acabar por ponerse de acuerdo en vuestro camino. Aunque hay veces en las que los destinos de ambos no se ponen de acuerdo, y se separan sus caminos por un tiempo, deciden tomar salidas diferentes en esa carretera. Pero si están predestinados, si realmente se quieren, volverán a juntarse y probablemente jamás vuelvas a separarse. Porque el amor siempre triunfa…_

_Cuando esto pasa, todo en lo que creías, todo en lo que confiabas, cambia. Desde pequeños nos dicen que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol, que la Luna no brilla por sí sola, que las estrellas no son planetas, el Sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste, etc. Pero después de tu accidente, comienzas a ver que la Tierra puede ser el centro del universo, que la Luna puede brillar con intensidad sin ayuda de nadie, que puedes visitar las estrellas y vivir en ellas, que el Sol sale por el oeste y se pone por el este_. Todo _cambia. Tus sentimientos, tus ideales, tus pensamientos, tu forma de vivir acaba trastocada. Y si esto ocurre, tu mundo se tiñe de color, "color de rosa" como dice la canción. Aunque no tiene por qué ser el rosa, se tiñe del color que tú identificas con la felicidad, puede ser cualquiera, incluso el negro._

_Mi vida se tiñó de azul hace tres años, azul clarito, transparente, límpido, helado, celeste, índigo, oscuro… Desde entonces, mi carretera la comparto con él, y aunque damos millones de vueltas, soy feliz. Damos millones de vueltas porque hemos estado ciegos demasiado tiempo, negando todo el rato la posibilidad de que compartamos para siempre la misma carretera. ¿Tontos? No sabéis cuánto… Ha tenido que pasar lo que pasó para que reaccionáramos, para que reaccionara y me hiciera abrir los ojos (en sentido metafórico, claro). Pero que os voy a contar de esta historia que no sepáis. Nuestros caminos se separaron y se volvieron a juntar multitud de veces. Desde que él apareció en mi vida, he tenido más accidentes que nunca, pero también he disfrutado de mi viaje como nunca antes había hecho. Ha logrado que me pare a admirar el paisaje, que levante el pie del acelerador, que crea lo increíble, que imagine lo inimaginable y que pase lo imposible. Si eso no es amor, ¿qué es entonces?"_

Parpadeo. Hirientes luces blancas.

Parpadeo. Batas verdes.

Parpadeo. Pitidos constantes, murmullos apagados.

- Detective, ¿me oye? – me pregunta alguien.

Asiento como puedo, tragando saliva y notando la garganta horriblemente seca.

- Que alguien le traiga un vaso de agua – pide una voz familiar, pero no consigo identificarla.

Vuelvo a parpadear múltiples veces, intentando adaptar mi vista a las fuertes luces. Mi mente trabaja despacio, aun inmersa en el sueño del que acabo de despertar, un sueño bastante raro pero muy revelador. Por una vez tenía las cosas claras.

Intento incorporarme, pero algo me tira en el pecho, haciendo que suelte un quejido y contenga la respiración bruscamente.

- Ssshh, no te muevas.

Busco al dueño de esa voz, y lo que encuentro no me agrada como debería. Pelo castaño, treinta y pocos, ojos marrones. ¡Ojos _marrones_! ¿Dónde estaba el azul? Yo no quería a Josh, yo quería _al_ azul, a _mi_ azul, a _su_ azul.

Suspiro, agotada, y con ayuda de Josh, me incorporo en la cama, notando que alguien me ha hecho una maltrecha pero familiar trenza. Una cansada sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Contenta de verme?

Me muerdo la lengua para no decirle lo que realmente quiero decir, así que rehúyo su mirada y asiento un poco.

- Yo también, pensé que te perdía… - susurró el cirujano, sentándose en mi cama. Me moví hacia un lado, notando otro latigazo de dolor – No te muevas, tengo espacio. – dice.

_"Intentaba que no me tocaras"_ pienso.

- Vale – digo al final.

Me sonríe. Le sonrío. La incomodidad crece dentro de mí, haciendo que me sienta inquieta. ¿Por qué había desaparecido nuestra complicidad? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Por qué me habían dejado sola con… él?

- ¿Y los chicos? – pregunté.

- En la comisaria, buscando a tu francotirador.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, ascendiendo por mi columna vertebral, pero hago lo imposible para que no se note, aunque Josh está demasiado ocupado admirándose a sí mismo, diciéndome no sé qué tonterías de que me salvó. _"Tú no estabas allí. Tú no te tiraste encima de mí para recibir la bala. Tú no lloraste cuando viste que me perdías. Tú no me dijiste que me querías…"_

- Menos mal que estabas aquí – mentí.

Su ego aumentó como si de un termómetro se tratara. Me daba asco. ¿Y yo había estado "enamorada" de _eso_? Era hora de continuar mi camino y olvidar ese accidente.

- ¿Y Castle? – inquirí finalmente, viendo como la sonrisa se le borraba de golpe. _"Jódete"_ pensé.

- Se fue – dijo.

No mostré ninguna reacción ante su mirada, aunque me dolió como mil demonios. ¿Y si él también había continuado su camino? Mi corazón dio un brinco y comenzó a latir más rápido. Gracias a dios que ya me habían desconectado del desfibrilador. Mi mirada buscó, desesperada, el azul de mis recuerdos. Pero nada más encontrarlo, un gran miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, paralizándome. Un enorme peso se instaló en mi pecho, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad. Inspirar dolía, expirar apenas lo hacía. El precioso sueño terminó bruscamente, haciendo que la realidad me golpeara de pronto. No podía decirle que le quería. Con el paso de los años, mi muralla interior había seguido creciendo y creciendo, mientras sepultaba mi corazón dentro de aquella fortaleza imaginaria. No podía quererle totalmente, entregarme al 100%, hasta que ese muro no estuviera derrumbado. Si le confesaba mis sentimientos ahora, con el muro entero, solo con unas cuantas grietas adornándolo, le estaría condenando a dar mucho y recibir poco. No podía dañarle de esa forma.

La conversación había continuado entre nosotros, mientras yo daba vueltas a la cuestión de cómo decirle eso. ¿Debía romperle el corazón? ¿Debía continuar mi camino y así permitirle ser feliz? Yo no era la adecuada, no estaba preparada para entregarme, tenía un muro que derrumbar.

Entonces, unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, me sacaron de tan amargos pensamientos.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó.

_"¡Sí!"_ exclamó mi corazón. _"¡No!"_ suplicó mi mente. _"Tenéis que aclarar todo"_ opinó mi razón.

- Claro, Castle, entra. – dijeron mis labios.

Cerré los ojos, y luché por coger aire profundamente, ignorando el dolor de mi pecho, ya no solo por el disparo sino por lo que iba a hacer ahora. _"No recuerdo nada"._ Con esa mentira bastaría.


End file.
